Maybe I will like this school after all
by Irzu
Summary: Rachel is the new girl at school and befriends Quinn, the hot cheerleader. One-shot. No real plot involved. Rated M for a reason. G!P, Femslash, don't like don't read.


**Warning: femslash – girl and girl. Also G!P. if this isn't your thing, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters.**

**Summary – Rachel is the new girl at school and befriends Quinn, the hot cheerleader. One-shot. No real plot involved. Rated M for a reason. G!P, Femslash, don't like don't read.**

* * *

**Maybe I will like this school after all.**

The halls to McKinley high school were crowded when Rachel Berry pushed open the doors and struggled through the sea of students to the principal's office. Some people glanced at the new face but many just ignored her and carried on with what they were doing. Rachel didn't really like attention, as the attention she often received was negative. She was bullied at her last school so her parents moved her to Lima, Ohio for a fresh start.

Rachel was quite short with tan skin. Her hair was short, just above her collar and a dark brown. Her liquid chocolate eyes searched with an intensity that meant that many people avoided eye contact. Many people mistook Rachel for a small boy at first glance, which was one of the main causes for her being bullied when they found out that she was in fact a girl. She wore faded jeans and brown boots, with a white t-shirt and brown leather jacket. She constantly wore a chain around her neck. If she was a boy, she would be considered hot.

* * *

In the principal's office she received her timetable and locker combination before being sent off to class. The hallways were much less crowded on this journey, as almost everyone was in class already.

Walking into the classroom, all eyes were on her. Rachel gave her late slip to the teacher and then took the only available seat in the class, next to a beautiful blonde cheerleader with hazel eyes.

"Hi, I'm Rachel, but everyone calls me Ray." The blonde glanced at Ray before facing the front and ignoring her. Ray's face fell and she looked down at her notebook in defeat, already disliking the school.

The class seemed to go slowly for Ray, who sat silently for the entire lesson, but she had no idea what had actually happened in the class. To make the day even worse, the moment she walked out of the classroom, three jocks through their slushy's over her staining her clothes red and embarrassing her in front of everyone in the hallway, including the beautiful blonde cheerleader from the class.

* * *

After cleaning as much of the drink off of her as she could, Ray went to the auditorium to get away from the stares from the students. Ray sat on the stage feet dangling off the edge and her head bowed. "I hate this school" she whispered and sobs silently wracked her body as she sat in the dark room. Ray heard footsteps approaching but continued to sit crying at the front of the stage.

The footsteps stopped and the person sat down next to Ray, but she didn't look up and see who it was. She could tell it was a girl from the perfume but she continued to stare straight ahead as tears ran down her face. They sat in silence for several minutes before a voice broke Ray out of her miserable trance. "My name is Quinn" it was a quiet whisper that sent shivers down Ray's spine.

Ray finally looked at the blonde cheerleader from the class before. She didn't speak and just stared, waiting for Quinn to say anything else. Quinn wordlessly got a tissue out of her bag and began wiping tears off Ray's face. "I'm so sorry, what they did to you. I have to act all tough around everyone, it's expected of me. I don't want to be like that."

Ray smiled faintly at Quinn, before taking her hand and playing with her fingers. "It's not your fault. I understand the pressures of society. I'll never be normal or accepted and that kills me, but I know there's nothing I can do about it so I just get on with things."

"I don't understand Ray. Why won't society accept you?"

Ray looked at Quinn with those big brown eyes, and for once, Quinn didn't avoid eye contact. Even Ray's parents couldn't look directly into her eyes, Quinn was the only person that ever did. "I'm different, to other girls. Partly because I'm gay, but I was born differently."

Quinn gave Ray a smouldering look and leaned forwards until their lips were less than an inch apart. "I don't care how you're different. I felt something the first time I saw you and I want to be with you"

Quinn slammed their lips together and lifted herself onto Ray's lap. They continued making out for several minutes, but it could have been hours for all they knew. Quinn suddenly moved away from Ray and rested her forehead against Ray's. "What is that?" Ray tried to move away from Quinn but she wouldn't let her. "I tried to tell you, I was born different to other girls." Ray managed to whimper out, tears beginning to fall again.

Quinn sat motionless for several seconds before cupping Ray's face in her hands and kissing her gently on the lips. "Baby I don't care. Let me see." Ray gasped and looked deep into Quinn's eyes before finally nodding her head slightly and allowing Quinn to undo her belt and gently slide her jeans down, over the bulge between her legs.

The tent in her boxers was very obvious now, and the hardness was beginning to make Ray feel uncomfortable so she rubbed her shaft gently through her boxers, trying to relieve some pressure and find a more comfortable position. Quinn bit her lip and watched with lust filled eyes as the head of Ray's large shaft poked out through the waistband of her boxers.

Looking into Ray's eyes for permission, Quinn reached out and began stroking the shaft before sliding the boxers down Ray's legs and letting her large cock spring loose and lightly tap her stomach. Quinn moved onto her knees and quickly but seductively removed her cheerleading outfit, leaving herself completely naked in front of Ray on the stage.

Ray followed by example and removed all of her clothes, her cock lightly dripping pre cum from the swollen head. Looking into one another's eyes they silently showed consent before Quinn once again positioned herself on Ray's lap, her centre dripping above Ray's long, thick cock.

Wrapped in a gentle embrace, Quinn slowly slid onto Ray, until she was completely buried inside of her. Ray whispered loving words in Quinn's ear and lightly rubbed her back while Quinn adjusted to Ray's length, until Quinn began slowly moving on top of ray, creating friction before they lovingly began thrusting against one another.

The only sound in the auditorium was the heavy breaths and moans from the pare, as well as the sound of Quinn's wetness sliding down Ray's cock as she thrust deep inside Quinn.

"Ray, Ray, Ray" Quinn continued with her whispered mantra as she came closer to the edge, getting louder until she was almost screaming Ray's name. Ray quickly rolled them over and with several quick thrusts hitting her g spot, Quinn came loudly, screaming Ray's name and lightly scraping her nails down her back as she arched her back off the stage and her body shook. The feeling of Quinn's walls clenching around her cock sent Ray tumbling over the edge with her, moaning Quinn's name and releasing her seed deep inside her.

As the last of the tremors subsided, Ray slid out of Quinn before gently wrapping her arms around her and kissing her forehead gently.

* * *

The sound of the lunch bell brought them out of their shared stupor and they rushed to get dressed and make their way to lunch. As they walked out of the auditorium hand in hand, ray quietly whispered to herself "maybe I will like this school after all."


End file.
